Come Back, Be Here
by xJustLizzyy
Summary: Modern au. Tangled and Rise of the Guardians. Mostly JackxRapunzel but some RapunzelxFlynn. Rapunzel is dealing with a break up and a horrible best friend but maybe Jack will be there for her when she thinks he doesn't care.


**As if I haven't written enough modern AU ROTG stories yet haha. **

**So after almost a year, I have finally fell into the ROTG/Tangled thing. Haha. So yeah, this is my first crossover! c:. it's from Rapunzel's pov. Lilly is a made up character, she's not from either movie. Enjoy!**

So I continue on with my life. It's hard though. Really hard. I can't go a day without thinking of him. The only person who knows about us is Lilly. Not even my family. So going on living my life pretending like I'm not hurting, is really difficult.

I put the combination in my locker and carefully open it. There's still that silly picture we took on that date when we first kissed, hanging on the inside of the locker door. I can't decide if I should take it down. We're over, obviously. But taking it down feels like I'm forgetting about you, and I don't want to. So there it hangs, the blue of my locker door being a wonderful background. I sigh and place my book in the small compartment. I slowly close the door, and when I see Lilly standing there.

"Hey!" she says.

"Hey," I reply quietly.

"You okay?" she asks.

I shrug.

"Is it about Flynn? Forget him already! Girl, he was awful. Stop thinking about him! He's so not worth it. He's the one who left you,"

"I guess," I turn my back to walk down the hall and she follows.

You see, the thing about Lilly is, she doesn't understand. She thinks that Flynn was a jerk. She doesn't know why he left, she thinks it was just because he wanted to break up with me and that was his way of doing it. But it wasn't, at all. Moving away from me was one of the hardest things he's ever done. But Lilly for some reason thinks he's terrible. Sometimes I honestly feel like it's just because she was jealous of us... She always tells me what a jerk he is. I've tried to explain to her that he's not... but she just doesn't understand. And then also... I don't really even know why I'm friends with her. She doesn't really care about me. It's always about her. But I guess she's a person to be there to eat lunch with or to have small chats with in between classes. We act like we're best friends but in reality our friendship isn't strong at all.

"So you're coming to homecoming, right? We need to go get dresses together. Jack and I are going together so you have to! Obviously,"

I sigh noticeably loud. "I don't know..."

"Rapunzel, you have to go. Don't think about getting out of it,"

"Well.. I don't have a date. And I have no friends to go with. You're going with Jack"

"Go find friends to go with! You have to,"

"I really don't want to, okay?"

"Is it because of Flynn? Get over him already!"

"I can't just get over my first relationship with a snap of the fingers , okay?" I'm starting to get annoyed with her.

She put her hands up, "alright alright,"

We continue walking to the doors of the school, quiet for a few minutes.

I decide to break the silence finally, "When did Jack ask you to homecoming?"

"...oh. Um. Well, he hasn't. _Yet._ But I know he will!" she says with a quirky smile.

"Ah. Okay," That's Lilly for you. Always thinking everybody wants her.

"Yeah. Well I'll text you later, my rides here. Bye, And don't you think about getting out of homecoming!"

I wave goodbye as she exits the school and runs up to a black mustang. Her parents sure do have a lot of money.

I sigh and look at my phone. My mom won't be here to pick me up for another fifteen minutes. I walk in a circle around myself but then decide to go to the drama room. It's always fun there. I love the theatre kids, they're like my family.

I walk through the doorway of the room and North greets me right away.

"Hey Rapunzel!" he smiles. "What're you doing here?"

"Just waiting to be picked up. It's always fun waiting here," I lightly laugh.

"Ah, it always is!" he turns around and starts talking to girl.

I spot Jack on the other side of the room and decide to make my way over there. I walk past the prop table and a freshman glances up from her notebook. "Oh hi Punzel!"

I smile to her but continue walking.

"Hey Jack," I say once I'm standing by him. He looks like he's focusing on learning lines, from the script in his hands. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have bothered him.

"Oh, Raz!" he looks up and smiles.

My name is Rapunzel, but I like to go by Raz. Although I've picked up lots of nicknames. Punzel, Ren, Punzie, Eli.

"I wasn't bothering you, was I? You can go back to memorizing if you need to," I reply.

"Oh nope! It's fine. I actually needed a break from it so thank you now I have an excuse to stop. So please, talk as long as you want. What may I help you with madam?"

"Oh I was just wondering... um...are you going to ask Lilly to homecoming...?"

He looked completely confused. "What?!" He laughs. "No! Sorry I know she's one of your best friends but I am not asking her to go with me. I don't like her, like that. Where'd you get that idea?"

Oh Lilly. "Haha okay. Because some certain girl thinks that you're going to ask her,"

"I'm sorry but I am not asking Lilly to go with me. I don't even know if I'm going. I want to go, but I want a date. And I want someone who I can actually deal with. And that is not Lilly. I'm sorry,"

"Noo! I don't care," I laugh, " she just thought you were,"

"Yeahhhh. She has a mind of her own. But hey, what about you?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Huh?" I'm kinda confused.

"Aren't you going to homecoming? With Flynn?"

Ohh... he just had to... "Um," I lightly pull on my shirt nervously , " ...we're not really... together... anymore," I swallow hard. That's the first time I've actually admitted it. I've only told Lilly, and I just told her he moved. I didn't actually say that we broke up..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry. But hey, it's his loss, right?"

"...yeah..." I pull my head down.

My phone vibrates so I reach in my pocket to grab it. It's my mom.

"My mom is here so... I gotta go. Bye,"

"Oh...okay. bye..." he says as I start to leave.

I wave back, walking to the exit of the school.

**Ah okay. Look, Lizzy wrote another story. As if she doesn't already have one she needs to finish. Sorry :c So this is literally based off my life right now like I just added the ROTG and Tangled characters in it haha. and I had this idea while listening to Come Back, Be Here by Taylor Swift, hence the title of the story. (relating to 'flynn')I had planned making this a oneshot but as I started typing I wanted to continue it. So yeah I'll probably continue. Anyways, if you're reading this and you want me to update _Trying_ and you're wondering why I wrote this. Well, this is a lot easier to write then trying. Because I'm just basically writing my life and I don't have to come up with all these ideas. Just the basic things. So I will continue writing Trying but I will probably update this story too. Okay, please review, favorite. All that good stuff. Love you guys c:**


End file.
